


podfic of The Adventures of Kuzon and Li

by loot1991



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Teenager Aquisition, Alternate Universe, Brief description of traumatic events during the massacre of the 41st, Canon has been taken out back and shot, Familial Soulmark AU, Gen, Mentions of miscarriage, Muffinlance is to blame, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, The Adventures of Kuzon and Li, Weep-Not-Wednesday, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loot1991/pseuds/loot1991
Summary: General Li Huong has served in the Earth Kingdom’s army since before the death of King Kuei’s father.General Li Huong was only accompanying the Earth Army's forces defending Omashu as an observer.General Li Huong is not prepared to come home from Omashu with three identically-named Fire Nation teenagers.Oh well. He and his wife have always wanted children.
Relationships: OMC/OFC
Kudos: 7





	podfic of The Adventures of Kuzon and Li

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthedubbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/gifts), [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventures of Kuzon and Li](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034752) by [whatthedubbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthedubbs/pseuds/whatthedubbs). 



text [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25034752)

stream [here](http://www.podcasts.com/miscellaneous-podfic-63f2f14c6/episode/The-Adventures-of-Kuzon-and-Li-36b2)


End file.
